rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Burthorpe and Taverley
Burthorpe is a militaristic town in Asgarnia. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the town of Burthorpe has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Burthorpian history. Post-Anlafite Era Lord Aro Kearal-Sicarius (Guild of the Empty Lord) *After finding an ancient amulet, Aro Sicarius is corrupted into a puppet of Zaros. *With Red Warlord, the former Lord of Burthorpe gone and Russia's Zamorakian Empire expanding, Aro and his Guild take Buthorpe. *The Heroes Guild is converted into a Zarosian Temple with the help of Mars Ares and the Castle becomes the Guild's headquarters. *Members of the guild have the option to live within Buthorpe. *Aro Sicarius is exiled from his family. He orders the Guild of kill as many Sicarius as possible. *Aro Sicarius is killed by Rai Sicarius through the Sicarius Mark and the Guild crumbles, leaving Buthorpe empty. King Kota (The Rovins) *The Rovins began to inhabit Burthorpe shortly after the Sicarius Wars came to a close. *They had an alliance with the Ignis Family of Taverley. *Due to Jedi Rovin's high position in the White Knights of Falador the Rovins maintained the healthy relations with Falador as well. *A few months into this reign Danny Rovin was kidnapped in Falador. His rescue led up to the event known as the "Rystar Rebellion". During this war Katsu Ignis was labeled killed in action. In his will Taverley was given to the Rovins. After the Rystar Rebellion thte Rovins once again enjoyed their peace. In this period they appeared to grow close to the famous Mahjarrat; Zenthos. *One day a new Rovin known as Katsu Rovin brought in ambassadors to meet with King Kota Rovin I. Few words were said in the meeting but from the events that occured afterwards, the meeting didn't go well. The ambassadors were Kinshra; after the meeting they seized Taverley for their own. The resulting battle was between the Rovins and their allies (Zenthos, the Order of Wizards, and the Opekun (Remnants of the Rystars)). In the battle an original Rovin founder, Jack Rovin was slain by a mighty shade. The battle ended with a stalemate on the Burthorpe/Taverley border. Afterwards Prince Cliff Rovin signed a treaty with the Kinshra's Baroness to ensure Asgarnia's success in the north. *The treaty did not last long. A few weeks later a group known as Dark Moon killed Wolf Rovin, the estranged son of Kota Rovin. For three days and nights they layed siege to the castle. Upon finally entering it the castle exploded sending debris across Burthorpe. During the chaos the Kinshra marched upon Burthorpe and declared it their own. The Rovins, seen as the reason for this explosion were exiled from Asgarnia. Their reign over the north had finally come to an end. The Kinshra The Kinshra took power from the Rovins, to expand their borders. They now ruled over Burthorpe, Taverley, Lumbridge and their outposts throughout Asgarnia. Soon after taking power, Dark Moon attempted to invade from the west. The Kinshra, along with the Holy Asgarnian Empire fought back, and were successful. Dark Moon would not reign over Burthorpe that day. Soon after the attack, the Holy Asgarnian Empire demanded they surrendered their land. They had a choice, give up their land, or be exterminated. They're still around today, so they took the peaceful route. First Imperial Era Emperor Joseph (Holy Asgarnian Empire) Under Emperor Joseph, the Empire was thriving! Most of Asgarnia conquered by the Holy Asgarnian Empire, except Burthorpe and Taverley. The Kinshra held Burthorpe and Taverley after taking it from the Rovins. *Joseph had aided the Kinshra in defence against the brutal Dark Moon savages, yet afterwards, it was unclear what happened. *In days, the Kinshra were left with barely any land, as all of it was given to the HAE. *The Empire required the Kinshra to give them their land, as it was for their conquest. Faced with war and extermination, the Kinshra chose the correct route, to give up their land. *The Empire held its land until the collapse of the Empire. Towards the end of the Imperial days, Emperor Joseph gave north Asgarnia, Burthorpe and Taverley to his most dedicated, decorated and loyal man; General Kaeso Del'Vair (who, ironically, later became a Kinshra Lord after aiding in the political defeat of the Kinshra). Lord Raine Murphy *Raine Murphy was given Burthorpe and Taverley as Joseph Adalhard began to disperse the lands under the Holy Asgarnian Empire. *Raine makes an alliance with the Vigilis Cruor after the fall of the empire. *He held the land for very little, and did nothing of significant importance with it. *He soon passed it on to a man who was amongst him as General rank in Holy Asgarnian Empire: Kaeso Del'Vair. Lord Kaeso Del'Vair Kaeso Del'Vair - The young Lord of Burthorpe. After a succesful military career within the HAE, Kaeso had accelerated himself to political heights unimagined. He was granted his wish of a seat in Burthorpe, and ruled it, and Taverlery, and the North of Asgarnia fairly. His lands were well looked after, the local populace was more than content. Harvests were good, and his bannermen were loyal. Kaeso was the first Lord of Burthorpe to truly take the fight to the Trolls. He campaigned with his men, sometimes not returning for months, deep into the heartlands of Troll Country. He drove the trolls back, forcing a sort of mutual, unspoken armistice when the trolls stopped coming out to fight him. He garrisoned the Death Plateau and surrounding areas, and his days as Lord were prosperous. But then something strange happened. One day, Johanna, his wife and only legal 'heir', and only through being married to him, found Kaeso disappeared. A hue and cry was raised, but the Lord of Burthorpe was nowhere to be seen. He would not return for many months, and at that, he returned blood thirsy, war hungry and Zamorakian. Nobody knows what exactly happened him, before his return as a Lord of the Kinshra Knights, but it's rumoured that he went mad, and became a pirate who set out to conquer time, with the use of a banana and a crew of monkies and pineapples. Queen Johanna Queen Johanna held the throne of Burthorpe-Taverley for quite some time. During her reign, she saw the lands of Northern Asgarnia and Avarrocka gained. Both of the regions were lost in the coming months after an ultimatum from some power-hungry southrons. Other than this, her reign was not known for very much other than several reforms in the law systems, repairs of defenses against the trolls, and increased freedom amongst the serfs. Not too long ago, The Queen fled from Burthorpe-Taverley with the encroaching forces of the tyrant, Wolf Acuz. This bloodthirsty warlord defeated Burthorpe and her allies' forces in one decisive battle, collectively ending the reign of Queen Johanna. She currently resides in political exile in Miscellania. - A quick entry on the recent affairs of the state of Burthorpe under Queen Johanna, chronicled by former state-historian, Nosla Ydaraf. The Rebel Diarchy *The Rebel Commanders Wolf Acuz and Emyris Bayne seat themselves as the Lords of Burthorpe. *Their reign lasts for two days, and is marked by a constant war with the Claws and the Order of the Equilibrium. *After two days of fighting, peace terms are settled upon, however it is outlined that a single King must be elected, and Wolf Acuz not allowed to hold any high offices. *The Council (the interim government) hold an election, electing local merchant Varis Knives as King. The Grey Era King Varis *Varis Knives begins his reign by reorganizing the government into the Ministry, Isaac Alvaro becomes the Prime Minister, with four other Ministers appointed. *Varis' first days are largly comprised of defeating challengers to the Throne. *The White Wolf Research Institute is founded. *The Royal Burthorpian Army is founded *Port Sarim and Rimmington defect from Falador into Burthorpe. *Burthorpe secures a major military alliance with Kandarin, earning legitimacy as a state. *Taverley is annexed by Burthorpe under pressure to secure routes to the southern lands. *Other projects are started and alliances made, Knives works quickly to build up Burthorpe's capabilities, some suspect large funding coming from Varis' personal wealth. *Isaac Alvaro is executed on charges of attempted murder and subversion, after he is found guilty of building factions against the Crown. *Around this time Varis is adopted into the Ryder family, his changing from "Knives" To "Ryder". *The Baron of Sarim is assassinated. Having reasons to suspect the involvement of several individuals that reside within Falador, spies are sent to investigate and quickly return with positive reports of intrigue. Burthorpe and Kandarin declare war on several individuals located in Falador and dethrone King Axareas in the One-Day War. *Burthorpe joins The Crusade on Falador, the Burthorpian troops led into battle personally by King Varis. The first major conflict takes place at Ice Mountain, which saw a crushing defeat for the Zamorakians. The Burthorpian Flag flies above the mountain to this day, beside the Asgarnian one. *Falador is given to Amara Concendo, a friend of Varis, and Falador effectively reunifys with Burthorpe to form Asgarnia once again. Varis Ryder is proclaimed King of Asgarnia. *Varis takes the name "Grey" in place of his former surname "Ryder". *The Worshippers eventually learn of the Allied Forces. Varis signs off on a ceasefire with the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, ending the hostilities with Misthalin. The conditions of the terms see Draynor annexed by Asgarnia and occupied by Allied Forces. *Falador is eventually given to the Grey Family, and Varis moves the capital to Falador, Prince Galastus takes over rule in Burthorpe. Crown Prince Galastus Valiesin portrayal *Galastus, son of Varis, takes up the Principality of West Asgarnia, holding authority over both the fiefs of Burthorpe and Taverley. *His reign was short in Burthorpe. The two things he accomplished the most was improving the defences and artillery of the city, and creating the title Warden of Taverley, given to the protector of the druidic village. Tom portrayal: character passed to another role-player *Galastus began conspiring with the Kinshra Lords, most prominantly the former Lord of Burthorpe, Kaeso Del'Vair. *Galastus began to plot against his Kingly Father, and it was found out. He, along with the rest of the Lords of Asgarnia, were cast out when King Varis abdicated, granting all lands to Kandarin, and the Kandar occupation began. *It is known that Galastus fled to Kandarin, and rumoured he has been involved in one or several plots against the life of Emperor Joseph Adalhard. Eastmarcher Era King Oliver *Upon the gifting of Asgarnia to Kandarin by Varis, King Oliver, Prince Vectis and Kandarin declared that they would "Choose a suitable King for Asgarnia, but the lands of Burthorpe and Taverley would remain Kandar lands, so that Asgarnia may never trouble Kandarin's borders and they may keep a close eye on Asgarnian politics from within the geographical region". *Not after long, Taverthorpe (The region of Burthorpe and Taverley) was declared a Principality, sworn to the Crown of Kandarin and granted to a Prince who would be loyal. Prince Philip *Prince Philip, along with his most noble wife, were granted the lands of Taverthorpe by HM King Oliver of Kandarin, in return for ever lasting fealty. *Prince Philip was a weak Prince, and a worse General. Burthorpe was largely ruled by his General, Syse Kroy. *Since the days of Kaeso Del'Vair, the trolls had grown in strength, courage and stupidity. They began their attacks of Burthorpe once more. *Syse Kroy began to lead a campaign against them, once more pushing them back. She was not as succesful as the Lord Del'Vair, but she protected Burthorpe well. Xerxes Ellesar *Prince Philip, being a weak leader, was soon replaced by Xerxes Ellesar. *He kept up the retaliations against the troll threat, but nothing important occured during his reign. *After a few weeks, he relinquished his claim on Burthorpe to a group of Saradominists known only as "The Holy Crusade". Second Imperial Era (Holy Asgarnian Empire) See: Holy Asgarnian Empire. Post-Imperial Era White Knight Stratocracy With the abdication of Emperors Joseph Adalhard and the ascent of King Richard I Grosvenor to the throne of the Kingdom of Asgarnia, much displeasure has been spread. When King Richard I stripped all nobles of their titles, the White Knights of Asgarnia, displeased with the demand to swear fealty to one who was their own just days ago, and untrusting due to the murder of two Kinshra Lords presumably come to swear fealty, abandoned the White Knight Castle in Falador. *Lead by their Grandmaster, Trystan McElron, the White Knights left for Burthorpe. *Upon arrival, political things happened. Unclear as of yet, with Eastmarch being abandoned by the previous Duke and granted to the Crusade, and the absence of the Crusade, there is no sign that either Kandarin or the Crusade had any men stationed here (No matter what Roflguards either side would claim, meaning this is yet to be sorted out). *From the Fortress atop the hill, the Grand-master declared; "Men in White of Falador! I denounce you the right of 'Knight'. You are nothing more than plated men playing 'Knight', when your loyalties lie with a man that would betray the True White Knights! Impostors! Should anyone wish to become a true Knight of Asgarnia, one with true heart for her people and loyalties for their brothers and sisters, they will find us in Burthorpe and in secluded regions of Asgarnia. Not in Falador!". *This signified that the White Knights were now in open revolt, started by the Kinshra against the new King, and throwing Asgarnia further into a new Civil War. Marquess Alric (Westerland) *Alric did not do anything of great importance during his reign, he was a relatively quiet leader. *Alric establishes a trade alliance with Southern Asgarnia. *After Hayley's resignation and splitting Asgarnia into city states, Alric and Alexander with the help of Corvus Grey unify Westerland and Falador back into an empire. Lord Marshal Domovoi Shieldbreaker-Sicarius *Alric hands ownership over to Marshal Domovoi Sicarius, who gains control of both Taverley and Burthorpe. The two cities are also given their original names, and are no longer considered a singular, merged city. The former is now known as "The City-State of Burthorpe". *Domovoi enlists King Straton of Asgarnia to be his political adviser, and together they establish The Treaty of Burthorpe, in which an axis of cooperation is to be formed with the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Elder Orannis Sicarius is given the title of "Acting" Vice-Marshal, to assist the Lord Marshal in protecting and guiding the region in this time of political turbulence. The Armed Forces of the Burthorpian City-State are renamed "The Domini Legionem". *The Kingdom of Kandarin calls for the aid of the Kingdom of Asgarnia to propose a siege on Burthorpe. The White Knights and The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church accept the proposal and begin preparing to attack. After King Vectis Vekon betrays the Ryders, Asgarnia pulls out of the attack, leaving Kandarin and Yanille on their own against the Sicarius. *The Battle of Burthorpe and Taverley takes place, as a joint Kandar-Yanillian taskforce takes the region, at the expense of Burthorpe Castle being reduced to a crater. The Monvallian Republic The Republic of Monvallis is created by Chancellor Eden Syvian, and holds the land through several rulers. Chancellor Eden Syvian *Eden Syvian and his loyalists trade Yanille back to the Kingdom of Kandarin in return for the Burthorpe and Taverley region, which they create as the Republic of Monvallis. *Eden Syvian visits Asgarnia and arranges a treaty with the order of the White Knights of Falador. Soon after, Sir Bool discovers that Monvallis also held friendly ties with the Black Knights and cancels the plans to sign a treaty with Monvallis. *The Republic of Monvallis goes to war with Kandarin, and a huge battle breaks out on White Wolf Mountain. About halfway through the battle, White Knight and Saradominist Warrior Monk reinforcements from Asgarnia arrive on the coast of Catherby. The forces of Kandarin and Asgarnia force the Monvallians to retreat from the mountain back to Burthorpe. *Soon, Chancellor Syvian passes the role of Consul Pixie Arven and Consul Maximus Blackwood. Consul Pixie Arven and Consul Maximus Blackwood * After Chancellor Eden Syvian flees the city with his Praetorians laeving Senator Pixie Arven and friend Maximus Blackwood incharge of the city. * Consul Blackwood takes over military reforms as Consul Arven does social reforms. * The Legion is called back into the borders of the Republic. * The Republic hosts the "Rebirth Ball". *Consul Blackwood flees from the city due to unknown reasons to never be seen again. *Consul Arven steps down and hands the republic to Nolfavrell, who works with Varis Grey to establish the Kingdom of Anglia. Kingdom of Anglia Nolfavrell Reliquia, Duke of Burthorpe *Soon after getting his hands on the Monvallian Chancellery, he disbands the Monvallian Republic in order to form the Kingdom of Anglia with Varis Grey, Earl of Rimmington. *Duke Nolfavrell soon chooses to abdicate, the lands remaining in crown commission until the end of Varis' reign as King of Anglia. Caradoc Godwin, Duke of Burthorpe *Varis' successor on the Anglian throne, Corvus, appoints Caradoc Godwin, younger brother of the late Magnus, to the Duchy of Burthorpe. *Lord Ormond Del'Vair, Earl of Vairton is introduced into the Duchy and appointed as Earl of Taverley, along with the title Earl of Vairton being upgraded to Marcher Lord of Corvick. *Duke Caradoc weds Maria Le'Gaunt in a small private ceremony. *With the call to arms issued, the Imperial Guard are stretched further due to troop support being cut for difficult wars. *Disgruntled, Caradoc leads a movement within the Kingdom's nobility, issuing a letter of demands to King Corvus to abdicate. *Corvus is successfully removed, Caradoc seemingly being the top candidate to replace him as King of Anglia. *Godric Grey, Patriarch of House Grey, enforces the dynastic law requiring an heir of Greyblood for the throne of Anglia, denying Caradoc his attempt to claim the Throne. Godric would instead crown his cousin Edward Aren-Grey King of Anglia, nephew of Varis Grey. *Caradoc leaves Anglia on a self-imposed exile, Burthorpe falls to Edward by default. Edward Aren-Grey, King of Anglia, First Emperor of Argrevia *Edward rules as King of Anglia from the new Fort Varisia, built in honor of King Varis. *Edward's rise to the throne of Anglia seals the united alliance of House Grey and House Aren, forming a powerful bond of families. *Over time, Kandarin collapses to the west. House Aren forms the Kingdom of Arenvale from Yanille after ceding from the Empire of Gielinor. Later on, Varian Grey, son of Varis Grey, would inheirit the now independant Kingdom of Camelot through his mother's claim. This created a vast international realm united by strong family ties, and finally became united as the Empire of Argrevia, a united Aren-Grey union of Kings. Edward Aren-Grey is crowned the First Emperor. Burthorpe valley becomes the captial of the Empire. *Edward Aren-Grey declares a holy crusade on Morytania. A great holy army gathering in Misthalin before marching across the River Salve. During the Crusade, Argrevian forces deploy a new and terrible weapon, the Arcane Crucible. The crusaders manage to seige the Slayer Tower in northern Morytania. The Morytanian forces launched a devestating counter attack against the Crusade, felling many of the Crusaders. Edward Aren-Grey activates the omega sequence of the Arcane Crucible, setting off a chain reaction of powerful waves of pure arcane energy. The north-west corner of Morytania is burned of all organic life, killing Edward in the process. *Edward is posthumously celebrated and a Knight Order is created in his legacy. Godric Grey, King of Anglia, High King of Kandarin, Second Emperor of Agrevia *Godric Grey ascends as the Fourth King of Anglia after the death of Edward. All of Argrevia goes into mourning as the news spreads across the globe. In a solemn conferance, Godric is unanimously elected as the next Emperor of Argrevia. Ormond Del'Vair, King of Anglia, Third Emperor of Argrevia * After Godric Grey is captured by the Anti-Imperial Kandar Forces, Ormond assumes his position as Fifth King of Anglia and Third Emperor of Agrevia, as was his right as Tanist Prince. * He crowns himself with a bronze circlet, bearing a single ruby, as Oskar I Octavian. * To appease the Kandar anti-Imperial Confederates, and because the empire was truly shattered, Oskar I Octavian's first and final act as Emperor was to formally abolish his and his cousins, Edward Aren-Grey and Godric Grey,'s creation - The Argrevian Empire. * Ormond/Oskar amasses an army of White Knights, Kinshra Knights and local Anglian and Sarimian levies. * The Faladian Peace Talks, prompted by mutual desires of peace, began and ended well, with the Kandars withdrawing from Asgarnia. Ormond, commanding the trust of the White Knights of Falador, was set to be elected King of all Asgarnia. * However, Ormond, having left some Kinshra feeling betrayed (as he was a former Kinshra himself, but had sided with the White Knights to gain his crown), is assassinated in the streets of Falador. The King of Anglia and Prince-Consort of Misthalin was dead. * Varian Grey, Ormond's chosen successor, is voted in and sworn as the King of Asgarnia, following Ormond's death. * Thus ends the history of the Kingdom of Anglia, consumed by its predecessor and de jure superior, the Kingdom of Asgarnia. King Varian of Anglia *Varian Grey returns home from Al-Kharid and is crowned the fifth King of Anglia. *Ormond and Varian attend the peace talks in Falador after the city became occupied by Ardougnan forces. They both sign the treaty which states the Kandar's will leave Asgarnia and the White Knight Order shall choose a new monarch for Asgarnia. *Ormond becomes a candidate for the throne of Asgarnia, although eventually disappears. Varian steps up to take his place as a candidate, and uses the 'Reunification of Asgarnia' as a campaign goal. * During his short reign as King of Anglia, Varian began the construction of the Galwark barony and instituted government reforms in Burthorpe. * Varian is eventually crowned King of Asgarnia in full, closing the circle began by Varis so many years ago. He moves to Falador, leaving Anglia, now a Duchy, to his sister Isla. Duchy of Anglia Duchess Isla Grey * After Varian Grey is made King of Asgarnia, all of Asgarnia becomes united once more under a single banner * His sister, Isla Grey is made the Duchess, thus not stopping the Grey Bloodline * Isla reinstates the Imperial guard as the main guard force within Burthorpe, and creates some sort of stable relationship with a local noble family, the Renderra. * After a issue arises between the White knights, and the Imperial guard in an operation, Isla employs Misha Allen as her adviser. He is then later promoted. * Tensions soon arise between Camelot and Asgarnia as a whole in general, due to some events caused by both Anglia, Falador and Camelot. * Isla Grey marries the White Knight Grandmaster Misha Allen, during the wedding Sennis Grey, Isla's nephew and King of Camelot is nearly murdered and Misha is put to blame for his attempted assassination due to past tensions. Both Isla and Misha decide to take a step back from the limelight. During this time, they have four children, Leon, Viktor, Sasha and Jenna. Soon, they return. * When her eldest son, Leon reaches sixteen. Anglia is passed to him, he later sells it off and then him and Misha disappear. Isla returns to Camelot after what seems to be a divorce from her missing husband. The name Anglia is stripped, and the Grey rule over Burthorpe ends. Principal Restoration Prince Matthias * Records incomplete. House Aerendyl Grand Prince Arkhan * Arkhan, Prince of Albamonte, assumes the princely throne of Burthorpe in the power void left by the disappearance of his predecessors, faced with a nation besieged on almost all sides by forces of varying ideals and abilities. * Lord Aegor Wickslay is appointed Lord Commander of the Imperial Guard and invested as 1st Earl Wickslay of Taverley. In discussions with Lord Wickslay, Arkhan agrees to receive an emissary from the Kinshra. * Grand Prince Arkhan meets with House Calderon and invites the former Camelite Kingsguard to form the Noble Order of Men-at-Arms of the Vale as the Prince's personal bodyguard and fighting elite. * Grand Prince Arkhan meets with King James of Asgarnia in Entrana, establishing the Concordat of Entrana which leads to Arkhan's agreement to swear fealty to the Asgarnians in return for a guarantee on their autonomy and land concessions. * Grand Prince Arkhan begins drafting radical plans for large scale diplomatic efforts and renovations of Burthorpe's defences. * The Mathrafal Palace Emancipation is offered, enabling any slave to ask for Burthorpe's protection and receive it, marking the beginning of Burthorpe's anti-slavery push. * Grand Prince Arkhan is killed in a classic Palace Corp, the Royal Army of Asgarnia moves into Burthope to secure the City. King James signs a treaty with Princess Regent Meala Aerendyl-Blackwood allowing the Aerendyl Family to rule though fully under control of Asgarnia. And for Arkhan's daughter to rule when she becomes of age. Princess Regent Maela * Maela abdicates, allowing the King of Asgarnia to select her successor. House Caspar Prince Sael Caspar *After swearing fealty to King Varis II in Falador, Prince Sael travels back to Burthorpe. *Sael dismantles his merchant company in Al Kharid and auctions his assets there. *After much debate among his nobles for the unlikelihood of producing an heir, Sael secretly places his nephew in his will as the heir to Burthorpe. Should the Prince produce an heir before his death, Garlan would not inherit the Principality. *Sael orders a bounty on Princess Maia of Al Kharid. Rumors circulate that he also captured her brother, Prince Saareo, during the coronation of Varis II. *Sael restores the Imperial Guard to Burthorpe, sending many allies of his own into the officer ranks. Using auction money from selling his Kharidian assets, he improves the supplies and armory of the Guard. *The Warriors Guild is restored in Burthorpe. *After executing worshippers of the Pantheon captured in the east, Sael then burns Prince Saareo of House Vahar at the stake. The moment is a religious obligation to him, though his glory is cut short as he is executed by Commander Vel of the Royal Army. *Many officers desert the Imperial Guard upon the Prince's execution. The nobility of Burthorpe briefly dismantle the Guard until the new Prince is coronated. Kingdom of Burthorpe The House of Burthorpe, actually the Asgarnian cadet branch of House Dayne, rose after the bestowing of the Principality to Garlan Dayne, the legal heir and nearest male akin to Sael Caspar. The beginning of this era restored the Burthorpian identity, yet maintained affection and loyalty to the King of Asgarnia. Many reforms were undertaken. The kingdom began as a principality, though received an elevation upon the accession of Empress Quinn of Asgarnia. King Garlan the Great *Garlan Dayne is informed of his Burthorpian inheritance by King Varis II. *Remaining a stranger in the village of Taverley for two days, Garlan listens to the troubles of the locals and learns of the Burthorpian/Taverley dilemma. He is made aware of the oppressive Imperial Guard and their actions. *On his way to the Keep for the first time, Prince Garlan and Lady Sasha Grey witness four guards terrorizing a woman and her belongings. Garlan uses his princely tiara to wound the Guard Captain's face before executing him. Sasha wounds a guard with a throwing knife. The remaining two are ordered to place their captain's head on a spike and to remove the hand of the other guard. *Burthorpe falls under the curse of a plague, unknown that the Kharidian Pantheon had delivered punishment in the form of a blood curse on the wells of the town. *Garlan orders the Imperial Guard to protect the Keep as the Royal Army station themselves at the Burthorpe-Taverley border. The King sends Saradominist priests and Guthixian druids in order to quarantine and fight the plague through holy and druidic magic. *Troll raids become less frequent and reports from the Guard believe they are rallying for an assault. *Feudalism is restored in Asgarnia, therefore allowing Garlan to legally take on leadership of the Principality. *As the plague settled over Burthorpe, alcohol and food become rare. A group of angry reactionaries charge the eastern wall, startling the garrison of Imperial Guard, and escaping the city to travel to Falador. The plague then surfaces in Falador briefly. *After killing hundreds of civilians in Burthorpe and few in Falador, the blood plague finally came to an end after a month of lingering the area. *Prince Garlan presents the Constitution of Burthorpe, a document drafted by his councilors, to the public of Burthorpe after having been accepted and signed by the King of Asgarnia himself. *After revealing the constitution, Garlan makes his first decree and orders that sheep, cattle, and large amounts of grain, be brought in from around Asgarnia and allied regions. Merchants guild are indefinitely banned. Exporting is banned until the principality can rebuild it's stock. Upon the stability of the feudal treasury, the ban on exporting is lifted and an eight percent tax is enforced for few weeks. A portion of the Guard are decommissioned briefly to cultivate the farmlands. *Garlan remains on favorable terms with King Varis II. Prince Edward is elected as a member of the Estates. *The Void Knight Conclave is a disaster as a Pest Queen invades. Garlan vows the Imperial Guard will assist the Void Knights in beating back pest invasions. *Burthorpe is elevated to a kingdom. Garlan is crowned King of Burthorpe and Lord Great Chamberlain of the Empire by Empress Quinn. *Lord Kaeso Del'Vair is invested with the earldom of Vairton. *Garlan meets with the Void Knight Order in Taverley docks to offer them shelter since the attack on the Outpost. He grants them a temporary headquarters at the Warriors Guild and offers to help retake the Outpost when the time comes. *A regiment is to be collected from the Imperial Guard to be commanded by King Garlan for practicing new tactics and strategy. *The court is informed of an impending attack on Burthorpe. Garlan dismisses the rare advice of the Estates in order to reorganize the Imperial Guard and begin to plan a counter-attack against the trolls. *While military reforms are underway and drilling begins, Garlan decides to leave in search of Varis the Second so that order will be restored in the Empire. He also trusts that a potential successor will step forward and take on the duties of head of state. Kaeso "the Younger" Del'Vair takes up the title of Lord Protector in Garlan's absence. *Garlan is absent for several weeks with Kaeso managing the kingdom as Lord Protector. As Garlan finally finds Varis the Second, he returns to the Empire upon hearing of the instability and an impending Kinshra attack. As he prepares the defenses, acting on his role as Lord Chamberlain, he is assassinated by a Kinshra operative disguised as a guardsman. The Commonwealth of Burthorpe Interregnum With the disappearance of King Garlan, the Estates were in a flurry. They quickly enacted reforms to the Constitution allowing for the office of the Lord Protector. The Premier of the Estates, Lord Kaeso Del'Vair, Earl of Vairton, was subsequently elected to fill this office during the interregnum. Lord Protector Kaeso Del'Vair Under Del'Vair, the Imperial Guard was reformed into the Princepes. The Estates was also reformed, mainly to give the Lord Protector a more workable Parliamentary set up. The powers of the chamber were also placed in the newly formed Council of Garlan, a cabinet of ministers appointed directly by the Lord Protector. The period of emergency following Garlan's disappearance allowed the Lord Protector to strip the Estates of most of its effective power, but it still maintained a significant Constitutional veto role. Kaeso appointed trusted men to the Council, paramount amongst them Frederick William Grimdark. As Minister for War & Defence and Crown Legate of the Princepes, he would hold significant influence throughout the early months of Kaeso's reign. With the news of King Garlan's death, and the disintegration of the situation in Falador, and with the Kinshra army marching south on top of all of this bad news, Kaeso called an emergency parliamentary session. He would consult his Councillors and the Members of the Estates, and bar any succession acts until Garlan's two week mourning period was over. A debate was held in the Estates, and upon Lord Vairton's refusal to be crowned, it was decided that until an heir became apparentt, the office of the Lord Protector would remain. Kaeso would serve a full term (five years) as Lord Protector, maintaining the prosperity of Garlan, overseeing just restructuring of the systems and rebuilding the eastern territories of the Commonwealth after the Kinshra invasion of Falador. He would give paticular attention to the castles of Vairton, Blackwood and Ormonde, Del'Vair or Del'Vair vassals, strengthening the defence against the Wilderness and the Kinshra of his lands.Kaeso would forge close ties with the Imperial Crown during his tenure as Lord Protector, and would serve as Premier under his successsor. Lord Protector Charles Watson After Lord Vairton served a term as Protector (five years), he refused the nomination for a second. Consequently, his trusted friend, Charles Watson, was elected Protector. Not much of note would occur in Burthorpe during his time. Most notably, Emperor Edward II called the Asgarnian Parliament, and Watson would send Kaeso Del'Vair as Burthorpe's primary representative. The Second Principality of Burthorpe Prince Arthfael Olivriar With Arthfael's resignation from the council of Kandarin, he sought foreign lands to employ himself. His grandson, Kaeso Del'Vair II, saw his grandfather as a fit sovereign for Burthorpe - a man capable of healing her woes and integrating her into Edward's Asgarnia. Thus, the Estates were convened. They elected to make Arthfael Prince, before abolishing themselves, partitioning east of the wall from Burthorpe and granting it to the Del'Vair, and rendering their constitution null. Arthfael was now to rule, as an Imperial vassal, Burthorpe. The Duchy of Burthorpe Duke Kaeso II Del'Vair Kaeso Del'Vair, grandson of Lord Kaeso mentioned further back, and the same Kaeso mentioned under the Commonwealth, inherits Burthorpe-Taverley upon the abdication of his grandfather, Arthfael. He is made initially Lord Lieutenant, forfeiting the Princely style to appease King Varis III of Asgarnia, and later 'Burthorpe' is altered to Monvallis as the title is elevated once again to hereditary nobility. Kaeso now becomes Duke of Monvallis, and appoints his firstborn son, Ayen, Earl of Taverley. His second son, Salvar, titularly inherits the Vairton style, though cannot use it as he is a White Knight, though it waits for him. Kaeso didn't really want Burthorpe but he wasn't going to turn down the revenue that came with it. Nothing interesting happens during his second reign. He uses it to groom his son Ayen for administration, picturing his family to have an integral part in the future of Asgarnia. He spends most of his time in Falador serving Queen Erysail I directly, leaving the running of the Duchy to his steward and Ayen. At some point Queen Erysail changed it back to Burthorpe again. Nobody can really keep up with it at this point. Duchess Victoria Grey * Victoria's reign was largely uneventful. Grand Duchess Erysail Grey * Following the popular support of her daugther, Queen Varissa, the former Queen Erysail is named Grand Duchess of Burthope. In which she retakes her old regal name. * Erysail names a council to assist in the running of the Duchy. * The Trolls of the Mountains go quiet, causing many to think they are preparing for another large force invasion. Grand Duchess Varissa Grey * Varissa's reign was largely uneventful. The Kingdom of Anglia The Second Kingdom of Anglia came to be by the eldest child of Cassandra and Ikarus Grey rose to importance during the final days of the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Restoring the ancient Imperial titles of Anglia, Bryce, now Baldwin Grey, declare the Kingdom of Anglia for the second time as the rightful successor to the Argervia Emperor. King Baldwin * Enjoying popular support from the Nobility and Imperial Guard, Bryce Grey restored the Greys to ruler ship over the valley of Burthorpe as the rest of Burthorpe fell into chaos following the decline of the Jameson Dynasty. * Crowning himself as King of Anglia, he declare his legitimacy as the rightful heir to the Argervia Emperor and all lands within. * He names a Cabinet of high ranking landed nobility, setting the tone to the future of the Kingdom. * His first acts of King saw the formation of the Estates-General and manning the frontier. With allowing the Burthorpe Imperial Guard to act as the sole standing force within the Kingdom to combat the Troll threat. * The King grants a Royal Charter to the Red Stripe Trading and Logistics Company, giving the company the right to trade within the Kingdom, alongside numerous of other protections that came with the Charter. * King Baldwin begins talks with Kandarin to see a joint mission over the White Wolf to see the Troll threat pushed back from the slopes. * Baldwin's early months focused on ensuring the fragile Anglia state stayed stable during the rough Burthorpe Winter, spending coin to import enough grain to see the Imperial Guard fed. * Bladwin and his nobles begin plans for an early Spring Campaign into Troll Country. * The King, with the full support of his Court, announces his intention to reclaim the Throne of Saint Edward and the rest of Asgarnia, as rightfully his per the blood of House Grey. * In a tale as old as time, King Baldwin's high intentions were stopped short in his youth. Killed by Lady Lucile of the Sicarius, the Kingdom of Anglia fell into chaos. With the King dead and the army defeated by Kandarin forces, the Empire of Kandarin restores their claims to the region, thus ending the Second Kingdom of Anglia. The Imperial Kandarin Era After the fall of the Kingdom of Anglia and the hostile takeover of Burthorpe by Kandarin forces, the province once more was renamed into Eastmarch as Kandarin rule begun over the valley. A border province and of extreme importance to the Empire, the region was commanded directly by the Imperial Council and Emperor, with countless of Governors ruling at the Pleasure of His Imperial Majesty. During this time, nothing much of note occurs within the borders. There is mumbling of rebellion that rises and falls among the nobility, but none seem powerful or daring enough to mount a full blown rebellion agasint the otherwise peaceful Imperial Crown. = = Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:Asgarnia